


Cop Car

by 67Kansas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67Kansas/pseuds/67Kansas
Summary: Inspired by Sam Hunt/Keith Urban's song Cop Car





	

Derek brought Stiles out to the preserve to talk. With everything that had been going on in their lives, the constant threats in Beacon Hills, he just wanted to make sure the human member of his pack was okay. He thinks the others sometimes forget how fragile Stiles is in comparison. The other day he caught Erica with Stiles in a headlock, barely able to breathe. And he knows Stiles forgets the most. He’s proved that with the number of times he’s run into danger, with just his wits and his baseball bat. Derek tried to hide that bat, thinking it might keep Stiles away from the fight. It was a mistake. Stiles came anyway, without a weapon. Derek bought Stiles a gun after that. He put it in a safe in his loft, only he and Stiles know the code. He contacted Argent for wolfsbane bullets. Stiles had stared in astonishment when Derek presented him with the weapon. Because it wasn’t just any weapon. It was one that could be used against him.

“Are you sure?” he’d asked, eyes wide.

“I trust you, Stiles.”

Derek hadn’t expected the hug that followed and pretended he didn’t see Stiles hastily wipe away tears. Derek’s trust was one of the hardest things to earn. Yet Stiles had, without even trying. Stiles had Derek’s trust from the first day they met in the woods. Even Derek didn’t know why.

Derek sat on the hood of the Camaro with Stiles. The preserve was quiet, precisely why Derek had chosen it. He wanted Stiles to be comfortable. Away from prying eyes and wolfy ears. Stiles was at a disadvantage when it came to pack communication. He couldn’t smell how the others were feeling, couldn’t hear their heartbeats to know whether or not they were lying. Yet Stiles was still better at communicating than Derek. 

“So are you going to tell me why you kidnapped me from my house? I could be playing Call of Duty right now, man. Not that I’m complaining because you did buy me curly fries. Which is also kind of weird. How did you know I like curly fries? Do I smell like curly fries?”

“Stiles?”

“What?”

“Shut up.” Derek snagged a few fries out of the greasy bag on Stiles’ lap and chewed them slowly. Stiles was staring at him.

“I brought you out here to make sure you’re doing okay.”

Stiles seemed confused. “Am I giving off sad chemosignals or something? Because I feel great, dude. Better than normal.”

“It’s not that, I just –” Derek huffed.

“You’re going to have to use your words, big guy. I don’t speak eyebrow.”

“I just can’t read you as well as the others. We don’t have that same bond.”

“Oh. Because I’m not pack?” Derek smelled the spike of sadness in Stiles’ scent.

“What?” Who told Stiles he wasn’t pack? Derek was the alpha. He decided who was pack and who wasn’t.

“Scott told me I wasn’t pack. Not really. Because I’m human.”

Derek growled. He couldn’t help it. Stiles scent spiked with fear and …. Something else that Derek decided was best not to dwell on.

“Scott’s an idiot. Of course you’re pack. I just meant you aren’t a beta.”

“You think of me as pack?”

Derek hated that there was astonishment in the boy’s voice. Of course Stiles was pack. He was the first member of Derek’s pack, whether he knew it or not. As soon as Derek stole the alpha power from his uncle, he’d considered Stiles pack. Even when Stiles ignored him and hated him. Because he knew if he ever needed anything, Stiles would be there.

“You were pack before Scott,” he said. The cinnamon smell of happiness returned. 

“Really? I’m totally going to rub that in next time I see him.” Derek expected no less. “So because I’m not a beta I get one on one bonding sessions with the alpha? Sweet. What do you want to know?”

Derek and Stiles lay on the hood talking and watching the stars for what felt like hours. Derek learned what Stiles had been up to in his spare time away from the pack, writing his own bestiary with everything he’d learned the past few years, and attempting to reach out to other members of the supernatural community. 

“They aren’t that hard to spot once you know what to look for,” he said. “It’s like I’ve developed a werewolf sense. Like a gaydar. But for wolves. A wolfdar.”

Derek rolled his eyes, but he let Stiles keep rambling. Until he heard the sound of tires on gravel and an approaching engine. They were off the beaten path; Derek had driven past a “no trespassing sign” to get to the spot they were parked. It didn’t make sense for anyone else to be pulling up behind them.

“Stiles, someone is here.”

Stiles sat up, instantly alert beside Derek. “Who?” 

The sudden blue lights answered their question. The cops.

Stiles nudged Derek. “We should run. It’ll make for a great story.”

“Your dad is the sheriff. You can’t run from the cops.”

“All the more reason to. Before they see me and tell my dad I was out in the woods with Derek Hale in the middle of the night.”

Derek didn’t think about that. Stiles’ dad was going to kill him.

Too late.

Two officers approached them, shining flashlights in their eyes. “Can I ask what you two boys are doing out here? You’re trespassing.”

“Hi, Officer Roberts. How is Mrs. Roberts?”

“Stiles?” 

Derek heard the other officer mutter under his breath. “Of course.”

“Stiles, what are you doing out here?” The officer shined the light on Derek next. “Let me rephrase. What are you doing out here with Derek Hale?” 

“Uhh…” Of course words would fail him now. “Studying?”

Derek facepalmed. Studying? Really, Stiles?

“Right,” Officer Roberts said. “Stiles, get in the car while I talk to Derek for a second.”

“You can talk to Derek in front of me.” 

“Car, Stiles.”

“Look, I get that you work for my dad and all that, but that doesn’t mean you get to treat me like a little kid. I’m eighteen.”

“So you are.” Officer Roberts motioned to the other cop who approached Stiles, cuffs out. Derek involuntarily moved to protect him. Officer Roberts slammed him up against the Camaro in response and Derek found himself being cuffed as well.

“Hey!” Stiles squirmed as he was led into the back of the cop car. “What are you doing? Uncuff us!” They shut the door on Stiles, and the second officer climbed in the passenger seat to talk to Stiles. Derek heard every word.

“Stiles, what are you doing out in the preserve with Hale?”

“We’re friends.” 

“Friends? You’re friends with a man you accused of murder a few years back?”

“That was a mistake! He didn’t actually kill anyone!”

“If you’re friends, why didn’t you meet him in a less shady place?”

Derek saw Stiles start to grin. He knew what was coming. 

“I find the preserve to be awfully romantic, officer. So does Derek.”

The sheriff was definitely going to kill Derek.

“Hale!”

“Yes?” Derek had been so focused on Stiles’ conversation, he hadn’t realized Roberts was talking to him.

“Care to tell me what you and Stilinski were doing out here?”

Derek leaned back against his car. “Not really.”

He could hear the cop’s blood pressure increase in annoyance. Derek found himself being pushed to the cruiser and shoved in the back with a grinning Stiles. He wished he’d been able to hear the rest of Stiles’ conversation.

“I think I can get us out of this,” Stiles whispered so only Derek could hear.

Derek raised his eyebrows. 

“They don’t want to tell the sheriff they caught his son with Derek Hale. We just have to make them think they interrupted something.”

Derek swallowed. Oh. That would probably work.

“You know, Derek,” Stiles said, louder so the cops could hear, “we really should have introduced handcuffs to our relationship sooner.” 

Shit. “Well, if I’d known it was an option,” Derek found himself saying.

“Oh it’s definitely an option.”

Derek didn’t hear a lie in Stiles’ words. But the teen’s heartbeat gained speed. 

One of the officer’s coughed uncomfortably. Stiles grinned at Derek. It was working.

Derek leaned forward in his seat until his was up against the cage separating the backseat from the front. “Excuse me, officers, but do you think I could take home these cuffs? You know, as a souvenir.”

Stiles stifled a laugh. He shuffled closer to Derek, until the two were pressed thigh to thigh. Roberts caught the movement in his rear view mirror. Derek saw him purse his lips. Stiles rested his head on Derek’s shoulder, so his mouth was almost pressed against the werewolf’s neck. “I’m so tired, Der. And you promised to take care of me tonight.”

There was no way Stiles missed the uptick in Derek’s heart rate, even without werewolf senses. “I promise I’ll make it up to you.” 

“Yeah? Do you know what I want?” 

Derek felt Stiles lips on his neck for sure that time. The sheriff was going to kill him.

“No. Why don’t you tell me?”

Derek closed his eyes, preparing for the torture. Stiles was putting on a show alright. But Derek was no longer sure it was for the cops’ benefit.

“I want you to – ”

“You two are free to go!” Roberts practically shouted from the front seat. “Let us just get those cuffs off and you can return to your vehicle.”

Roberts opened the back door and Derek eased out after Stiles, patiently waiting for his cuffs to be removed. 

Derek rubbed his wrists as soon as he was free. “Thank you, officer.”

“Yeah. You have a good night boys. Just not in the preserve.” 

Stiles waved to the officers as he made his way towards the passenger side of the Camaro. 

“And boys?” Roberts called after them. “I don’t think the sheriff needs to hear about this.”

 

Derek made it all the way back to the loft before looking at Stiles. But as soon as he did, there was no going back. He pressed forward and kissed him. Suddenly it made sense why Stiles had always been pack.

And the sheriff was still going to kill him.


End file.
